Emerald City this Ain't
by Tjin
Summary: An Answer to the TTH October Surprise Challenge, Oz is transported to a New time and place.
1. Chapter 1

Oz blinked once in shock as he found himself elsewhere.

Glancing around at the massive building, the dark haired teen tried to place where he was now. The white marble and steel was new, modern and a glance up at the vaulted roof far above made him idly wonder if some god had summoned him to Olympus. The statues of heroes that stood around him gave some credence to that thought.

Shrugging his shoulders, the werewolf moved through the corridors thinking that if some god wanted him to be impressed it would take more than a facelift to their home to do accomplish that.

Stepping around a steel giant brandishing a hammer that would give Thor a complex, the young man tried to remember how he had gotten here. He remembered being held captive and experimented on by the government after returning to Sunnydale and then… Nothing until he showed up here.

Shaking his head as he rounded a corner, Oz froze as a blue screen popped up in front of his face and a short cinematic movie began to play. As the story of the Omnic crises and the formation of a band of Heroes called the Overwatch began to play, the teen felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Cool."

* * *

Moving through the museum, Oz stood and watched as the different heroes had their stories told. This was definitely something he would want to do back home.

Someone should remember the heroes.

With a shake he tore himself away from the morbid thought and turned himself into the great Atrium that made up the center of the building. While massive, the building seemed to be almost completely deserted with only a handful of people enjoying the exhibits.

Waving at a couple of kids that had been enjoying the exhibit, Oz smiled as the younger one talked animatedly about some battle that had been highlighted in the clip. The older boy just rolled his eyes and moved on to the next exhibit with a shrug.

Staring at the smaller kid's cast, Oz tried to imagine how odd things were in this new world. According to the films, there were actual battlefield nurses that could return people from the mostly dead, but a broken bone still necessitated an old fashioned support brace.

Shaking his head at the incongruity of the situation, Oz turned towards another towering statue when he felt a tremble in the floor moments before the sound of an explosion got his enhanced attention.

Turning towards the sound, Oz was already moving when nearly a thousand pounds of enraged great ape in armor came crashing through the skylight and crashed to the ground near the kids.

Out of the corner of his eye, the teen saw a dark clad female land and then aim at the gorilla, the presence of two innocents not stopping her in the slightest.

With a burst of energy Oz felt the wolf begin to emerge as he rushed to save the pups that the woman had put in danger.

As his eyes shifted to gold and a line of dark hair sprouted down his spine, Oz forced the transformation to a halt as his speed doubled. Leaping over the white armored ape as it moved to cover the children, Oz slowed slightly to scoop the duo up in a tight hug before sprinting for cover.

Behind him he could hear the hero comment in surprise at his appearance before the big man moved to rejoin the fight.

Sliding to a stop behind a rather heavy display case, Oz dropped the two shell-shocked kids off and peeked around the edge. Apparently in the short time since he had been running, the fight had grown by two; a yellow clad girl in a leather jacket and a man in black with a skull mask on.

Oz was guessing the second guy was a baddie, he might have been wrong, but the skull motif did give off that vibe.

A quick check revealed the two children were unharmed despite the crazy lady's negligent combat style. Whispering a soft prayer of thanks for the ape man's protection of them that he had learned from the monks he had trained with, Oz turned back to the battle.

Apparently during his moment of checking on the civilians, the yellow woman had run out of juice and was currently crouched behind another display case while the evil queen looking woman rained sniper fire down on her from the elevated position of the walkway above.

Oz was contemplating what to do when he felt a slight tug on his arm. Glancing down at the determined eyes of the youngest kid, Oz blinked as the boy pointed out into the battlefield imperiously and with a look that would put Willow's resolve face to shame, demanded to know what Oz was going to do.

Glancing back out, the werewolf let out a sigh as the ape man fell to the skull masked baddie. "Fine, guess I get to play the hero," He grumbled as he focused his thoughts on what he wanted from the wolf for a second before turning himself completely over to the change.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel Rayes, known around the world as Reaper, growled as he moved to finish off the downed monkey. He had missed his chance in Gibraltar and now he was going to make damn sure the shit flinger was good and dead.

Drawing down on him with the shotguns Reaper felt the slight tingle on the back of his neck that had saved him so many times before. Slipping into the ether the one time Overwatch commando blinked in shock as a massive hairy form ripped through the area he had just been in with a roar of rage.

Teleporting up to the walkway above he looked down at the battlefield. Already his attacker had reoriented on him and was halfway through a leap up to his level.

Cursing at the new headache, Rayes emptied his shotguns into the massive form as he teleported to another vantage point, this one much higher to avoid being attacked. Looking his opponent over, the terrorist took note of the wolf-like form and lack of concern at having been shot and felt the urge to scream.

In all his time working on the dark places of the world he had seen and done things that put the existence of the supernatural into sharp focus. Considering the he was in fact an undead himself, there was little that could be said to argue the point, however he was not prepared to face off against a full Werewolf at the moment. Ever since his return to unlife, he had hated the feel of silver, even carrying it made his skin crawl.

Glancing down, he saw the wolf had once more found him, combined with the Monkey getting back to his feet and Tracer's speed system reactivating this entire endeavor had become a fiasco of epic proportions.

Snarling at the lost chance, he signaled for Widowmaker to retreat, tossing a handful of explosives at the heroes and the wolf, he teleported to the roof before sprinting for the Talon aircraft that he had waiting for their escape.

* * *

Scrambling up to the rooftop, the wolf saw the prey lifting away on one of the metal transport birds. Snarling in rage at the lost prey that had escaped him, the wolf wrenched one of the massive air units free of the roof and slung it at the retreating aircraft. The unit smashed into the side of the aircraft before it pulled away out of range of his rage.

With a snort, the wolf considered trying to keep control before shaking its head and relinquishing control back to the human. Next time though, next time it would feast on the flesh of the dark one.

Oz blinked as he regained control running his tongue along his teeth he was surprised that he didn't taste flesh stuck in his teeth.

Shaking his head at the wolf having lost his prey, Oz turned back to the hole in the roof and frowned as he looked down, "Hmm, now how do I get down?" he mused.

"That would be an excellent question my exposed friend." Glancing over at the voice, Oz blinked again as the massive ape in armor stood over him with his arms crossed. "A better question would be how you got up here in the first place."

Scratching himself as he stood naked on the rooftop, Oz pointed at the hole. "Climbed," he said before shrugging his shoulders. The ape probably saw him change and wanted to see if he could catch him in a lie.

For a moment he considered covering up as the speedy girl showed up before he gave a mental shrug and just waved, "Fast."

Giggling lightly at the young man, Tracer decided to point out the obvious, "Did you know you're naked love? Bit drafty it seems."

"Clothes don't survive the change" Oz explained as the Ape pulled his glasses off and cleaned them in a manner that reminded him of Giles.

"Well, I'm Tracer. The big guy is Winston," the yellow clad girl said as Oz nodded in greeting before introducing himself.

"Yes, well all that aside. I suggest we vacate the area before the police arrive," Winston said with a slight huff as Oz raised an eyebrow in question which caused Tracer to shrug.

"Let's just say, while we are the good guys, we're not exactly legal," Tracer explained as a small white Rotocopter arrived. Rushing into their escape craft, Tracer considered the boy for a moment before moving over and offering him a seat. While she wasn't sure about him, he had saved the kids when they were in danger and had gone after Reaper. Both of which were marks in his favor, as far as she was concerned.

Shrugging his shoulder, Oz stepped onto the aircraft and after having some plastic put down on the seat at the insistence of the pilot sat down and buckled up.

* * *

As they flew towards the new Overwatch base, Winston and Tracer explained what had happened to cause them to violate the Petras Act.

As they spoke, Oz consulted with the Wolf. Explaining the situation in a manner that the creature could understand for several seconds before getting a response that basically amounted to the beast's desire to consume the flesh of the undead one he had gone after earlier.

He was actually surprised when the Wolf offered his form for as long as they were here, so long as he killed the undead one.

Nodding in acceptance, Oz glanced at the two heroes and decided to preempt the conversation he knew was coming.

"Alright, I'm in."

As they blinked in shock, Oz leaned back in the ship and let his eyes close, it looked like it was going to be a long flight and he wanted to be ready.


End file.
